Freeform
thumb|224px|Nuevo logo del canalFreeform, anteriormente conocido como ABC Family, es un canal estadounidense de televisión por cable y televisión satelital propiedad de Freeform Worldwide Inc., una filial de la división Disney-ABC Television Group de The Walt Disney Company. El canal en general ofrece programación contemporánea y orientada a la familia dirigida a un público amplio, pero principalmente presenta series y películas dirigidas a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes de entre 14 y 34 años; su programación incluye retransmisiones sindicadas de difusión/fuera de la red y series originales, largometrajes y películas para televisión, y algunas transmisiones religiosas La red fue fundada en 1977 como una extensión del ministerio de televisión cristiana del televangelista Pat Robertson, y finalmente se convirtió en una red de entretenimiento centrada en la familia como The Family Channel en 1990. En 1998, fue vendida a Fox Kids Worldwide Inc. y rebautizada como Familia Fox. El 24 de octubre de 2001, Fox Family Channel y Fox Family Worldwide fueron vendidos a The Walt Disney Company, en una venta que también incluyó a Saban Entertainment. El 6 de octubre de 2015, Disney-ABC Television Group anunció que la red se cambiaría de marca como Freeform. Historia El canal salió al aire el 10 de noviembre de 2001 como ABC Family, después de que la familia de canales FOX fuese vendida por 3.2 billones de dólares en octubre de 2001. La venta a ABC incluía a Fox Kids, que dotó al nuevo ABC Family con horas de programación para niños. La venta a ABC, propiedad de Disney, fue considerada uno de los más grandes misterios o problemas ocurridos durante la teneduria de Michael Eisner. El problema fue primeramente debido a la adquisición fue hecha por el departamento de planeamiento estratégico, sin consultar a nadie en ABC. El plan original fue utilizar el canal esencialmente para mostrar repeticiones de la programación de ABC, pero este plan fue completamente imposible ya que ABC no tenía derechos de sindicación para la mayoría de sus programas. Durante este tiempo, la cadena de canales mostró repeticiones y programación para niños. El siguiente gran plan fue reposicionar el canal para adaptarlo a estudiantes universitarios, mujeres jóvenes, o una audiencia joven bajo el nombre XYZ, referencia reversiva a ABC. Disney se enteró que el canal nunca podría cambiar a ese nombre. La venta de CBN contenía una estipulación de Robertson que especificaba que el nombre del canal debería contener el término "Family" por siempre, no importaba quien era dueño de la cadena. Para crear XYZ, "ABC Family" debería de dejar de existir - cancelando todos los contratos de televisión por subscripción con DirecTV y Dish Network - y XYZ debería ser creada como una nueva cadena. Las compañías de televisión por subscripción no estarían obligadas a transmitir XYZ en la vacante dejada por "ABC Family". ABC descartó la idea después de descubrir esto (en inglés). El nombre fue revisado en 2003, sirviendo como un bloque titulado "The XYZ". Los programas y películas emitidos estaban dirigidos al público joven. La cadena sirvió como un bufer para quemar las series sin éxito de ABC, como All American Girl, con Spice Girl, Geri Haliwell. Después de las controversiales opiniones emitidas por el conductor del programa 700 Club, Pat Roberson acerca de Hugo Chávez, los homosexuales, los feministas, los musulmanes, el aborto, y otros problemas sociales, "ABC Family" cambió las advertencias antes, durante y después de la transmisión de "The following/preceding program is brought to you by CBN" (El siguiente/anterior programa llegó hasta ti gracias a CBN) a "The following/preceding CBN telecast does not reflect the views of ABC Family" (La siguiente/anterior transmisión de CBN no refleja el punto de vista de "ABC Family"). En agosto de 2006, un estilo visual y un eslogan apareció en ABC Family: A New Kind of Family. Aunque el nombre, obviamente, implica programación familiar dentro de la parrilla de la programación del canal, hubo una abundancia de material que no era apropiado para menores de 13 años, como la serie de televisión (que está clasificada como TV-14). Como se mencionó anteriormente, la palabra "Family" era un requerimiento del contrato. Ni CBN ni Robertson prepararon acción legal alguna contra ABC por su camino hacia la programación anti-familiar. El 31 de agosto de 2006, "ABC Family" transmitió Jetix por última vez como parte del plan de Disney de convertir todas las transmisiones de Jetix a Toon Disney. Jetix transmitió varios programas desde su debut en la cadena en 2002, que incluyó Medabots, Beyblade, Digimon, Daigunder, Get Ed, y muchos más. De su larga lista de programas, los Power Rangers fueron los más exitosos. ABC Family es también reconocida por ofrecer trailers de películas a punto de salir a las carteleras, como lo hizo con Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Hairspray y Stardust. La cadena también es reconocida por su bloque de programación en Navidad. Entre su programación más ambiciosa están sus "25 Days of Christmas" (25 días de Navidad), que cambia el prime-time y los programas del fin de semana por programación navideña, de la cual la cadena posee una larga biblioteca. Muchos de esta incluyen programación de su predecesor, Fox Family, y películas largas, usualmente, dos películas nuevas hechas para televisión, cada año. También hay "13 Nights of Halloween" (13 noches de Halloween) que consiste en 13 días de películas de horror y suspenso, generalmente de variedad para mantener la imagen pro-familia. ABC Family también es conocida por comprar derechos de películas extranjeras que no se dieron bien en sus países de origen, y renombrándolas para establecer una base de fans más grande, algunas de esas películas son: Slap Her... She's French (re-nombrada como She Gets What She Wants), The List, Lovewrecked y Full of It (re-nombrada como Big Liar on Campus). El popular show Kyle XY le dio al canal la mayor cantidad de espectadores en la historia de la cadena. ABC Family ha estado generando altos niveles de espectadores con sus eventos de películas de fin de semana. El "Harry Potter weekend" (Fin de Semana de Harry Potter) generó uno de los más altos niveles de espectadores del 2007, así como el "Sound of Music weekend" (Fin de semana del sonido de la música). En 2008, la cadena lanzó un canal de Alta Definición. Además, en octubre de 2007 la cadena le dio a su portal en internet un aspecto más digital, más contenido, y otras mejoras. ABC Family HD Cambio de ABC Family El 03 de diciembre de 2014, un artículo en la revista Variety, informaba que los ejecutivos de ABC Family proponían un relanzamiento de la señal en 2015, que incluía un cambio de nombre del canal, un rediseño del paquete gráfico (en sustitución al del uso desde 2006), o una expansión de la programación que atraiga más un público millennial-skewing entre las opciones.7 Durante el upfront de presentación del canal 2015-16, el 14 de abril de 2015, los ejecutivos de ABC Family anunciaron que se enfocarían en los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes entre las edades de 14 y 34 años - un término representado como "becomers", en lugar del estándar "Millennials" El 6 de octubre de 2015, Disney-ABC Television Group anunció que ABC Family cambiaría su nombre a Freeform. El cambio entró en vigencia el 12 de enero de 2016, fecha en que se estrenó la sexta temporada de Pretty Little Liars y la nueva serie original Shadowhunters. Programas *Guitl (2016) *Pretty Little Liars (2010-2017) **Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists (2019) *Famous in Love (2017-2018) *The Fosters (2013-2018) **Good Trouble (2019) *Stitchers (2015-2017) *Shadowhunters (2016-presente) *The Bold Type (2017-presente) *Siren (2018-presente) Galería Freeform.jpg Abc-familys-13-nights-of-halloween-schedule.jpg Abc-family-25-days-christmas-logo.png Abc-family.jpg Abc.family.png ABC_Family_logo.png Categoría:Producción Categoría:Pretty Little Liars